mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jōji Nakata
|active = 1977-present|status = Active|Agent = Osawa Office}} is a male Japanese voice actor, born in the Metropolitan area of Tokyo, Japan. He is affiliated with Ōsawa Office, and is most well known as the voices of Giroro (Sgt. Frog), Amshel Goldsmith (Blood+), the Count of Monte Cristo (Gankutsuō), Alucard (Hellsing), Kirei Kotomine (Fate/stay night), Sol Badguy in Guilty Gear XX Accent Core & Guilty Gear 2: Overture, Kazuya Mishima from Tekken 1 to Tekken Tag Tournament and Diethard Reid in Code Geass and its sequel Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion R2. History Nakata attended Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music, starring in much jidaigeki and tokusatsu projects. He advanced to voice acting activity upon seiyū Michiko Nomura's recommendation, and began his career in voice acting in the 1990s. Nakata has an established reputation for his astringent voice, usually being typecast as either the proud intellectual veteran soldier (Corporal Giroro in Sgt. Frog) or the narrator (Gokujou Seitokai). He has also voiced three major villain characters for Type-Moon works (Nrvnsqr Chaos in Melty Blood, Kirei Kotomine in Fate/stay night, and Souren Araya in Kara no Kyoukai). Voice roles Television animation *$1 Money Wars (Alexy Nabikofu) *The Adventures of Tweeny Witches (Grundy) *Amatsuki (Shamon) *Angel Heart (Chief of Qinglong Zhao) *Argento Soma (Michael Heartland) *Ashita no Nadja (Master of Saddle-making) *Astro Boy (Emily's Papa) *Atashin'chi (Warrior) *Best Student Council (Narrator) *Black Heaven (Fōmalhaut) *Black Lagoon (Kageyama) *Blood+ (Amshel Goldsmith) *Blue Comet SPT Layzner (Pairotto) *Blue Seed (Murakumo) *Boogiepop Phantom (Spooky E) *Brave Command Dagwon (Brave Seijin) *Buzzer Beater (Moe) *CANAAN (Psychotic Taxi Driver) *Case Closed (Kōichi Yamabe, Noboru Saginuma, Shinji Usami, criminal A, lumberyard) *Chūka Ichiban (Han) *Code Geass (Diethard Reid) *Cowboy Bebop (MPU) *Demonbane (Titus) *Devil May Cry (Baal ep.10) *Digimon Frontier (ShadowWereGarurumon) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Baisil Sakaki) *Elfen Lied (Bandō) *E's Otherwise (Branded) *Fafner of the Azure (Kōzō Minashiro) *Fate/stay night (Kirei Kotomine)Oochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *Fullmetal Alchemist (Halling) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (The Count of Monte Cristo) *Getsumento Heiki Mina (Nanashi, Onoe P, Narrator) *Gintama (Dōshin) *Gungrave (Lad Carabell) *Hellsing (Alucard) *Heroic Age (Governor-General Tataros) *Highschool of the Dead (Souichiro Takagi) *Immortal Grand Prix (Sir Graham) *Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maou (Peterhausen) *Kurogane no Linebarrels (Kunio Ishigami) *Kurozuka (Musashibo Benkei/Yamato Bo) *The Law of Ueki (Nero) *Lost Universe (Alfred van Stargazer) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Clyde Harlaown) *MegaMan NT Warrior (Marenkofu) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Leonid Almodovar, Godwald Hein, Mandella Soone, Narrator) *Moetan (Dandy) *Moomin (Chief) *Nabari no Ō (Tojūrō Hattori) *Naruto (Baki) *Ninja Scroll (Rouga) *One Piece (Whetton) *Peacemaker Kurogane (Hijikata Toshizō) *Ping-Pong Club (Bogey) *Project ARMS (Ralph Coleman) *Ragnarok The Animation (Herman) *RahXephon (Jin Kunugi) *Rurouni Kenshin (Second Lieutenant Lentz) *Samurai Champloo (Momochi Ginsa) *Serial Experiments Lain (Lin (one of the suit men)) *Sgt. Frog (Corporal Giroro, Giroro's and Garuru's father, Jōji Nakata, Young Nakata) *Shaman King (Ados) *Shangri-La (Momoko) *Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Berserker) *Shippu Iron Leaguer (Fighter Spirits/Silver Jasutisu) *Silent Möbius (Rēvazebudesu) *Slayers Next (Demon Dragon King Gaav) *Sōkō no Strain (Dufaruju) *SoltyRei (Roy Revant) *Sonic X (Dark Oak) *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Childman) *Soul Eater (Pharaoh) *Star Ocean EX (Bowman Jean) *Tales of the Abyss (Vandesdelca "Van" Grants) *Teen Titans (Master of Games (Jim Cummings)) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Magin the Adai Village Elder) *Texhnolyze (Kimata Motoharu) *Transformers: Cybertron (Master Megatron, Master Galvatron) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Kotetsu) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Folken) *Yakitate!! Japan (Gran Kaiser) *Zoids: Fuzors (Maskman) OVA *Bleach (Baishin) *Dai Mahō Tōge (Paya-Tan) *Dinozaurs (Dino Tyranno) *Geobreeders (Deckhart) *Hellsing (Alucard) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Leopold Shumacher) *Macross Dynamite 7 (Graham) *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (Federico Czariano) *Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku (Vladimir Putin) *Gundam EVOLVE Episode 9- Grey Wolf. *Record of Lodoss War (Prince Jester) *Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze (James Bukhar) *Wedding Peach DX (Oasis) Theater animation *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (Kōji Matsumoto) *Dinosaur (Kron (Samuel E. Wright)) *Escaflowne (Folken) *Kara no Kyoukai: The Garden of Sinners (Souren Araya) *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie (Corporal Giroro) *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess (Corporal Giroro) *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (Mike Bison) *Tsubasa Chronicle - The Princess of the Birdcage Land (King) *X: The Destiny War (Kusanagi Shiyū) Video games *Arc the Lad Generation (Gants) *Armored Core 3 (Kisaragi) *Armored Core 4 (Joshua O'Brian) *Demonbane (Titus) *Castlevania Judgment (Dracula) *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Weiss) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Weiss, Grimoire Valentine) *Dragon Shadow Spell (Pain Killer) *Ehrgeiz (Ken "Godhand" Mishima) *Enchanted Arms (Professor Kou) *Eternal Sonata (Jiruba) *Fate/stay night (Kirei Kotomine) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (Vortaak) *Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus (Sol Badguy And Order Sol) - Alternative voice with Daisuke Ishiwatari *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (Sol Badguy) *Jak II (Sig (Phil LaMarr)) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Kamen Rider Caucasus) *Kingdom Hearts II (Luxord) *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Luxord) *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (Kain (Simon Templeman)) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Albert Wesker) *Max Payne (Jack Lupino (Jeff Gurner)) *Melty Blood (Nrvnqsr Chaos, Neko-Arc Chaos) *Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Jinkuro Izuna) *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Goodman) *Odin Sphere (Gallon) *Samurai Warriors series (Uesugi Kenshin, Tokugawa Ieyasu) *Sonic the Hedgehog series (E-102 Gamma) *Soulcalibur IV (Algol) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Algol) *Tales of Rebirth (Eephon) *Tekken 1 - Tekken Tag Tournament (Kazuya Mishima) *Tales of the Abyss (Van Grants) *Warriors Orochi (Kenshin Uesugi, Ieyasu Tokugawa) *Xenosaga series (Margulis) Dubbing roles *300 (Leonidas I (Gerard Butler)) *American Beauty (Buddy Kane (Peter Gallagher)) *Exit Wounds (Lewis Strutt (Michael Jai White)) *Rock School (Gene Simmons) *Sex and the City (Mister Big (Chris Noth)) *The Simpsons Movie (theater edition) (Reverend Lovejoy) *The Land Before Time series (Topsy) *The Little Mermaid (King Triton) *Watership Down (Bigwig (Michael Graham Cox)) Live-action roles *Choushinsei Flashman (Sir Kaura) *Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Great Professor Bias) *Tokkei Winspector (Episode 7. Kenzou Murata) *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain (Episode 20. David Kosugi) *Tokusou Exceedraft (Episode 27. Agawa) References External links *Goo News profile *Jōji Nakata at the Anime News Network ar:جوجي ناكاتا es:Jōji Nakata fr:Jōji Nakata ko:나카타 조지 ms:Jouji Nakata ja:中田譲治 pt:Jouji Nakata ru:Наката, Дзёдзи zh:中田讓治 Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Toho Gakuen School of Music alumni Category:Ken Production Category:Office Osawa